


Your Grace

by WickedLilThing



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, s08e06, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedLilThing/pseuds/WickedLilThing
Summary: Sansa has everything she ever wanted.  Finally.





	Your Grace

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: So that was a garbage fire of epic proportions and I want to forget this whole season. The only good thing that came from it was Sansa’s ending and Ghost getting the good boy pets he deserves. 
> 
> Another short, quick, shitty fic.

It was everything she wanted. She always wanted to be queen but it didn’t seem complete without her family by her side. Without him by her side. She took a deep breath and looked out at her subjects. Her heart stopped when she saw a tall man standing in a doorway arch, grinning at her. She smiled back, locking eyes with him. 

Hours later, after a small feast, she demanded him to her chambers. She waited, still dressed in her finery. Her heart pounding against her ribs. She thought he was dead. That he died killing his brother. She’d given up all hope that he survived, she didn’t see him in Kingslanding. Sansa asked everyone she could about his fate but no one seemed to have seen him since he left Arya to go after the Mountain. She had begged him, the night of the Feast of the Living, after the War Against the Dead had been won, for him to stay but he left without a word. He refused her that night as well. Afraid to leave her heavy with child while he went off to certain death. She did everything she could to keep him by her side. She confessed that she kept his cloak. That she fantasized about him. Dreamed of him making love to her. She offered herself to him but he kissed her gently and wrapped her up in her cloak before leaving her. 

“You called for me your grace?” He asked as he stepped into her rooms. She moved to him in an instant. 

“Sandor!” She wrapped her arms around him. “You survive. I thought I lost you.” 

“Too stubborn to die.” He told her. “Took a long time to heal though.” 

“I’m so happy you’re here. I’m happy you were here today.” He huffed a laughed and kissed the top of her head. 

“I would never have missed this Little Bird.” He told her. “You got everything you wanted.” He took a deep breath, taking in her scent. “I’m proud of you.” She looked up at him. Still wrapped in his arms.

“Not everything.” She told him. 

“What else could you want?” He asked. 

“A family.” 

“You have a family.” 

“A family of my own.” She clarified. “You know, grooms from lesser houses can always take their wife’s name.” He stared down at her, shocked. 

“Sansa, you don’t want an old, broken dog.” He told her with a sigh, pushing her back gently. She shook her head. 

“I told you that night that all I ever wanted was you. I became a woman knowing I wanted you and only you. You’ve been my only fantasy.” She told him. “My father promised me someone gentle, brave, and strong. That’s you. It’s always been you.” Sandor looked like he could have been blown over by a feather. “Please? I can’t do this alone. I need you.” She begged, 

“I—Little Bird…” Sandor was too shocked to say anything. 

“Marry me, please Sandor?” She asked and tears rolled down his cheeks. She looked at him, desperate, hope lighting up her blue eyes. “I love you.” He leaned down and kissed her. 

“Aye.” He said when he pulled back. “As if you haven’t had me under your spell since the first time I saw you when I rode through that gate with King Robert.” Her eyes went wide. 

“That long?” She asked. 

“Aye, that long.”


End file.
